My Two Sides
by DreamonAlina
Summary: Amy, Bella's twin sister, is less than thrilled when she's told that Bella was coming to live in Forks with her and their father. She just hoped that she'd glide out of high school without any involvement with Bella. Boy, was she wrong. Because her sister falling in love with a vampire DEFINITELY impacted her. Hopefully better summary on the inside.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey there, readers!**

**I have had this idea for a while, but never pursued it. Now here I am, 2:47 in the morning, writing it!**

**SUMMARY: It's about Bella's twin sister, Amy. Amy was sent to live with Charlie, while Bella lived with Renee. So Bella decides to move to Forks, as to not keep her mother from being happy. And Amy is less than thrilled. Well, actually, she's pretty mad. She's never liked her sister before, and now here she was, out of the blue. How will Amy react to having her twin sister in love with a vampire?**

**It's Twilight, I know. I'm writing a Twilight one already, check it out, will you?**

**DISCLAIMER: TWILIGHT IS STEPHENIE MEYER'S. THAT IS ALL.**

** Let us begin a new journey, shall we?**

PREFACE

There are two sides to every story.

Or, so I'm told.

And my side ain't lookin' so good right now.

I mean, I was laying on the floor, covered in shattered glass, a most likely broken arm and a possible dirt stain across my face.

As I lay here, probably in the worst pain of my life, I can't help but think that I'm here because of my stupid sister.

And this is the part where I'm supposed to be told that 'I'm responisible for my own actions.'

Well, not this time, pal.

Because, if my sister _hadn't_ fallen in love with a vampire, I wouldn't be here right now.

So don't even _try_ to pin this on me.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey!**

**Okay, so this is the REAL chapter one.**

**DISCLAIMER:TWILIGHT IS NOT MINE.**

**Hope you enjoy it, Mes amis!**

I huffed while staring out the front window of my father, Charlie Swan's, police cruiser on the long drive from Forks, Washington, to the Port Angeles airport.

I turn my head so that it was facing him, making my orange-red locks sway on my shoulders** (look up Karen Gillan on Google Images, that's Amy's hair colour. Coincidence, I know)**

"I just don't understand why she has to come live with us," I say, turning to stare out the rain stained window.

"Because Bella is my daughter, too. She has every right to come live with me if she wants."

Right. And he seems to have forgotten the happiness of his other daughter in his excitement of getting the other.

Bella Swan is my twin sister. I, in a word, hate her.

Why, you might ask? Well, for a lot of reasons, but the main one being that I just can't seem to get along with her.

We just contrast with everything. She has dark brown hair from our Dad; I have firey red from one of our great aunts.

I like running around outside; she'd prefer to stay inside and read Pride and Prejudice.

She like's hamburgers, I like hot dogs.

We are as different as two people could be.

And now here she was, just thinking she can stroll right into my perfect, comfortable life.

UGH, the NERVE!

"I still don't get it, what's wrong with Phil and Mom?" I ask.

"I don't know, honey. Why don't you go live with them and see why?"

I give him a sarcastic smile. "Very funny. And, because that was the custody agreement. You got me, and Mom got Bella."

Charlie sighs. "I know honey, but if it's Bella's choice, then she can come. I'm certainly not going to stop her."

"You wouldn't," I grumble to the window.

He sighs again. "Amelia." I wouldn't look at him. He knows I don't like being called Amelia. "Amy," still nothing. I can tell he got a smile in his voice. "Snugbug."

That did it. It was my childhood nickname (although he still uses it, no matter how many times I beg him not to), so I automatically turn my head to look at him. He smiles triumphantly. "Oh, please don't look at me like that. I gave in this one time. But it isn't fair if you call me 'Snugbug'."

He smirks. "It is too fair." his face goes serious. "Amy, this is about Bella, isn't it? You're upset she's coming."

I give him a look. "No, no. I'm just thrilled." his face looks at me in confusion, so I keep going. "I'm just walking on cloud nine. I'm so chipper that I have to move all of my stuff into the attic so that my darling sister can take my bedroom. I'm just so giggdy that I have to share a bathroom with yet another person. I'm ecstatic that I have to show her around school. No Dad," I say, straightening up and turning in my seat so that my upper body was facing Charlie. "I'm just so happy, that I get to watch my dear sister eat my vanilla wafers."

Charlie laughs. "So she eats your wafers one time. You two were seven."

"That's just the thing, Dad." I turn carefully in my seat. I say, scarily calm, "No one. Eats. My wafers."

"Calm down, Amy, it's too late."

I perk up a bit. "No it isn't. We could call Mom and let her know that Bella 'changed her mind'," I put air quotes,"We could get her a oneway ticket back to Pheonix, turn around, go home, and BOOM! Problem solved."

Charlie laughed. "I don't think so, kid."

I huffed, leaning back in my chair. "Can't blame me for trying."

He nods. "No, I really can't."

My phone buzzes from inside the pocket of my dark blue jeans. I take it out and see who the text came from. As soon as I do, my mood picks up.

_Hey! lost your sanity yet?_

I laugh. _no, not yet. But I'm getting very close._

Charlie glances over as I click 'send'. "Who was that."

I look up from my phone. "Oh, it was Jake."

Jacob Black is my very best friend in the entire world. We've been best friend's since the first day we met. Billy Black and his son Jacob have been coming over to our house for as long as I can remember. I don't think there was ever a time where Jake was never at my house, or where I was never at La Push.

"Do me a favor, ask Jacob to tell his Dad to be at the house by the time we get back. He needs to bring the truck over, and it's been so long since either of them saw Bella."

"Ooh, family reunions, so much fun! Raise the roof!" I say, raising an imaginary roof.

Charlie laughs. "And this is why you are my daughter." He tried ruffling my hair, but I laughed and dodge it.

We pull into a parking spot, and stepped out of the car. We then procceded to walk into the airport to pick up my sister.

We look around for a bit before I finally spot her.

Isabella Marie Swan has not changed since the last time I saw her, which might have been the first week of July, and that was it. Well, Bella hasn't really changed at all, in fact. She still had the same, weak frame. Mousy face, brown hair and brown eyes.

I tap Charlie's shoulder and point in Bella's direction. He instantly smiled, (the smile I always got whenever he came home from work) and walked over to her. I, however, remained in my place. I want to see how this specific interaction goes.

And it was consisted of what looked like a few minutes of awkward silence, followed be an even awkwarder (if that's even a word) hug. Then Charlie gestured to me, and I was about to run back to the car, when Bella spotted me.

This is the thing. I hate Bella, but I can't be mean to her face. She has such an innocent, small face, that I would feel like an awful person if I complained to her face. So I usually complain to Jacob, or our other friends, like Embry or Quil.

I turn around, and walk over to Bella. She smiles and opens her arms. I realized that she meant that she wanted a hug, so I relunctantly leaned over hugged her.

"Nice to see you again, Amy."

I fought to keep the sarcasm out of my voice. "Nice to see you too, Bella." I say, pulling away from the hug. After a soild minute of awkward silence, Charlie finally ushered us out the door.

The car ride home was fairly quiet. I mean, it was _awkwardly_ quiet.

"Bella? I got you a present," Charlie said.

Bella's quiet voice pipes up. "Oh. You did?"

"Yeah. I bought a car for you. Off of my good friend, Billy Black."

"Dad, you didn't have to do that. I was going to buy myself a car."

"Bella, I told you, it was a present."

The rest of the ride home was really quiet. When we pulled up, I saw Billy and Jacob in the driveway. We all got out of the car, and I ran to give Jake a hug.

"Hey, Jacob!" I turned to Billy. "Hi, Mr. Black."

"Nice to see you, Amy." Billy responded.

Bella and Charlie came up to the red Chevy truck, right next to my old red Jeep, which was a sixteenth birthday present from my Dad, who also bought it off the Black's. Jacob loves working on cars, I can tell you that.

Charlie motions to the truck. "This is the car, Bella."

Bella's face brightens. "That's so cool, Dad!" She runs right to the car, and gets in. Jacob follows her, and I can tell that he's already crushing on her.

Seriously? There she goes, also stealing my best friend! She has some nerve.

After the Black's go home, we all went inside. As soon as we do, my German Shepard, Merlin, runs right up to us. Namely, he runs up to Bella, and jumps on her legs.

Bella, of course, shrieks, and Charlie pushes Merlin off of her. I try to contain a laugh, but I think one must have escaped. Charlie glares at me. "Amy, please control your dog.

"Hey, Merlin's well behaved. I don't know what got into him." I say, walking into the living room, Merlin on my heels. I sit on the sofa, and let a laugh escape, and I scruff up his fur. "Good boy, Merlin. Good boy!" I whisper.

He barks, licks my face, and I laugh.

Charlie walks into the living room, Bella beside him. "Ames, will you please show Bella to her room."

I give them a sweet smile. Bella thought it was genuine, because she smiles back. Charlie though, knows me better. "Please, Amy."

I give him a thumbs-up, and get off the sofa. "You got it, Chief."

After we went upstairs, I point to each room, saying its respective name, (last time Bella was here was a few years ago. Then, Bella had started to insist that Charlie and me go over to Pheonix and visit.) We go into the room, and Bella stood there for a minute, looking around.

I swing my arms back and forth and clap them together. "So, you need anything?" I ask, secretly hoping that she doesn't.

She keeps looking around. "No, I don't-hang on, what's that?" She asks, pointing towards the wall.

I look to where she's pointing, and realize that it was one of my Jonas Brother's posters. "Oh, that's mine." I walk over to it and peel off the edges. "I must have forgotten to take it down."

"What do you mean? Why was it in here?" She asks after I take the poster down. Then her face crosses with realization. "This used to be your room."

I nod. "Yeah. But don't worry. I'm in the attic." It was awkward for a few minutes, so I knew I had to get out of here. "So I'm gonna start dinner, I'll be in the kitchen if you need me."

"I'll help." She says quietly.

I nod. "Okay, then. Let me put this in my room first." After I put my poster in my room, Bella and went downstairs and make dinner.

During dinner, Bella was really absent-minded. After we did the dishes, I saw Bella looking the cupboards until she found something.

My vanilla wafers.

After she grabs them, and a water bottle, she goes up to her room. I give Charlie a look that says 'I told you so', which he quickly looked away from. I just rolled my eyes, grabbed a water bottle for myself, and went into the living room to watch the game with Charlie.

When the game's over, I go up to the attic, which is now and forever will be (until I move out) known as my bedroom. It really was a cramped space, but I wasn't about to complain. As much as I hated Bella, I wanted Charlie to be happy. So after I drew for a little bit, I put on my pajamas and crawled into bed.

Merlin curls on my bed next to me, and I turn my bedside lamp off. I pet Merlin for a bit, then drifted off into sleep, knowing that tomorrow was probably going to be the longest day of my life.

**So! What do you think of Amy?**

** REVIEW! THANKS! STAY TUNED!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey!**

**Sorry for it being so long in updating. I wanted to finish my other Twilight story first. Then I gotta start on the sequel. Fantastic.**

**Just kidding, I love you guys.**

**DISCLAIMER: TWILIGHT DOES NOT BELONG TO ME.**

**Enjoy!**

My eyes snap open when I hear my alarm go off. I reach over Merlin and tap the snooze button. I drag myself out of bed, and go into the bathroom. I don't usually wake up this early, but I like to take my time in the bathroom. And now sharing a bathroom with two other people, well, I try to take as much time as I can.

I take a quick shower, and put on a longsleeved striped shirt, jeans, and boots. Then I grab a hat from my hat hooks and plop it on my head. I love hats. It's really rare when you manage to see me without one.

I grab my bag, open the attic door, and jump down. Then I make my way to the kitchen, and make myself a bowl of cereal. As I'm eating, I can hear water going through the pipes. Must mean Charlie's up.

I'm filling Merlin's food bowl when Charlie comes down the stairs. "Hey. You're up early." He said, grabbing cereal himself.

"You know I like taking my time in the washroom." I say, filling Merlin's water bowl next.

Just as Charlie is leaving, he stops. "Amy? Make sure to show Bella around school. I don't wanna hear anything about how Bella had a bad day."

I give him a thumbs-up. "You got it, Chief."

He gives me a look, then goes out the front door. I start to clean up the kitchen when I hear the bathroom again. Just to be nice, I pour a bowl of cereal for Bella and leave the milk next to it. Then I go into the living room and watch a bit of TV until she's done.

Bella comes down the stairs, and sees the bowl. She looks towards me, and says, "Thanks."

I barely mumble a "You're welcome," when I say. "Eat up. We have to make sure that you have all your documents in check and Charlie wants me to show you around school."

Bella nods and quickly goes to eat. I pull on my jacket and scarf and by the time I'm done, she is too. We quickly go outside, and go into our respective cars.

I start driving towards the school, Bella behind me. Once I pull into a spot, I climb out, waiting for her to park too. Once she does, we go inside, and I wait outside the as Bella gets her documents from the office.

When she walks out, I take a look at her schedule. "Okay, your first class is English. I'll take you to Mr. Mason's room."

I drop Bella off and got to my own class, Trigonometry. After an hour of praying to be euthanized, the bell rung and I jumped out of my seat, hoping to quickly get to Science. But I stopped dead in my tracks at the door when I realized I had to go get Bella. I groaned, but made my way over to Mr. Mason's room. When I got there, I realized that Bella wasn't there. So I just throw my hands up and made my way over to Mr. Banner's room for Biology. I remembered that Bella had Government after English, so when I went over there, she still wasn't there. I got kinda angry, but I should be more relieved. I wanted to get through school without much involvement with Bella, but I had promised Charlie, and I don't like to break my promises.

So I was pretty much in a huff when I went to my third period class, English. I sit in my seat, and drag my chair in, making my movements more agressive than I should have.

"Something wrong?" speaks a musical voice from my right. I look over to see that the one and only Edward Cullen was the one who had spoken. Everyone at Forks pretty much fawned over the Cullens. His siblings were just as gorgeous as he was, but people were generally too scared to actually speak to the Cullens. But I was lucky. I actually considered myself a friend of Edward Cullen and his sister, Alice Cullen. I share an art class with Alice, and she's always really ecstatic.

I let out a pented up sigh that released all my anger. "Kinda."

"Care to tell me what's wrong?" He asks.

"You really wanna hear about my petty problems?" I ask, kinda meaning it but kinda not meaning it.

"Amy, we're friends. Friends listen to eachothers problems. Shoot." He says.

"It's my sister." I say, turning to face him more.

He nods. "Bella?"

"Word travels fast in this school." He nods again. "Yeah. It's just..." I start. "Are you really ready for me to go into a rage?"

He chuckles. "As long as you can contain it, I'm ready."

I take a deep breath. "So Bella thinks that she cant just drop everything that she's doing just to move to Forks with my Dad and me. And she hasn't been to Forks in three years. She _hates_ it here! Why would she wanna move here?"

I keep going. "And I've always had to take care of her cause she's too afraid of the world! It's always 'Bella' this, or 'Bella' that. No one ever pays attention to me."

Edward smiles gently. "I take it you don't like Bella?"

I give him a look. "What tipped you off?"

"Amy, maybe you should give Bella more of a chance."

"That's the thing Edward. I've been giving her a chance for seventeen years. She just doesn't do anything to act on it."

"She doesn't? Or you don't?" He says. I sit there, kinda dumbfounded, and Mr. Mason begins the lesson.

...

Lunch is when I finally find Bella. She's sitting with a group of people, obviously looking uncomfortable. I turned to my best friend Aria and say, "I'm gonna go sit with Bella today."

"I thought you didn't like her." She says, her blue eyes kinda suspicious.

"I don't, but I promised Charlie."

Aria gets it, and leaves to our regular table. I make my way over to Bella, and say, "Room for one more?"

Bella gladly nods and shifts over, making room for me. I slid onto the seat, and start eating my sandwich.

After I finish my first half of sandwich, I hear the cafeteria doors open and look up, but I just see the Cullens, so I look back down and continue to eat.

Bella, however, doesn't look back down. She's still watching them. I roll my eyes. Time for an introduction. "Those are the Cullens." I say, nodding to Bella.

"The Cullens?" she asks.

I nod. "Mmhmm. That's Emmett Cullen and Rosalie Hale, Jasper Hale and Alice Cullen, and the last one's Edward Cullen. They all live together with Doctor Cullen and his wife." I unscrew my water bottle lid and take a drink.

"They are...very nice looking." Bella said.

I was about to say something when Jessica cut me off. "They're all together though. Emmett and Rosalie, and Jasper and Alice. And they live together."

I look at her. How could she be so rude? I was not going to sit by and watch my friends get insulted. "And that is your business _how_ Jessica? Whatever goes on with the Cullens certainly isn't your business. So keep that fake nose of yours out of people's way." I get up with my tray, and go and dump my food in the garbage. No doubt Bella is gonna chew me out when we get home about being so rude. You know what? I don't even care.

Since there was still some time, I start going to my next class, Art, to set up early. Our assignment is to paint real life, so I set up my easel and the paints that I was using last class. By the time I'm done, the rest of the class starts to pile in, including Alice Cullen.

After we all get started, Alice skips over to me. "Hey Amy. I'm out of orange, can I steal some?"

I smile at her spunkiness. "Sure Alice. Go ahead." I start to pour some orange in when she starts speaking.

"Thank you. For lunch." She says.

I blush slightly. "Caught that?"

She nods. "There are too many people like Jessica, but not enough of people like you. So thank you. And for the paint." she holds up her now full cup of paint.

I smile "No problem."

I'm in high spirits, even when I go to pick Bella up at the office at end of the day. When I get there, Edward's storming out, brushing right past me.

"Edward?" I called after him. It's not like him to act like that. I turn to the office and see Bella walking out, her face looking downer than usual.

I wait till we get home before I ask, "What's wrong?"

She explains to me Edward's weird behaviour and how she caught him trying to switch classes at the office. Oh. That's probably what had him so worked up.

I do something I don't thinm I've ever done. I try to comfort Bella.

I rub my hand awkwardly on her back. "Don't worry. Edward and I are friends. I'll talk to him tomorrow."

She smiles at me. "Thanks," then she goes to do her homework.

Merlin jumps onto Bella's spot on the sofa next to me after she gets up. I scratch between his ears, and hope against hope that what I said today didn't affect the way he sees Bella...

**Would have been up WAY sooner but I had to go to a party and from there a family friends house.**

** I'm just so popular.**

** LOL jk.**

** REVIEW! THANKS! STAY TUNED!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hey!**

**Thank you to the very lovely Midwinter-Sun for the gorgeous poster! I AM SO IN LOVE WITH IT IT'S RIDICULOUS.**

**DISCLAIMER: TWILIGHT DOESN'T BELONG TO ME. OKAY GOOD.**

**Enjoy!**

I tried looking for Edward the next day, but I couldn't find him anywhere. I looked again, and again, he wasn't there. He didn't come for the rest of the week.

I've been trying to comfort Bella, but it hasn't been the easiest job. I haven't been very close to Bella, so it was really awkward.

The next Monday, Edward was in English. I was going to confront him, but he had gone out the door before I had a chance to.

I didn't have any more classes with Edward, so I had to wait until after school to ask Bella what happened. After I found her, I asked, "Hey. Did Edward speak to you today?"

She smiled. "Yeah. He did. It didn't seem like he was angry anymore. See? I can take care of myself."

"Well if that's how you feel then why did you come running to your big sister for help?"

"I didn't do that! I was upset and you offered."

"But you accepted my offer! Which is showing that you need your big sister whether you like it or not."

Bella growls at me. "I don't need anybody." Then she goes into her truck and drives out of the lot.

I scream in frustration and kicked the side of my Jeep. Then I went into my car, but instead of driving home, I drove to La Push.

Whenever I feel angry, or I just need somebody to talk to, you can bet that I'm going to my best friend.

I pulled into the Black's driveway and call up Charlie.

"Amy? What's wrong?" His panicked voice said.

I laugh. "Relax Dad. I just wanted to tell you I'm at Jake's and I don't know when I'll be back."

He sighs in relief. "Okay then. See ya later kiddo."

"Bye." I hang up and knock on Billy's door. Jacob gets out of school a half hour after I do, so I'm just gonna have to wait for him. Technically it took me like, fifteen minutes to get here, so Jake should be home soon.

Billy opens the door and smiles. "Amy! What a nice surprise. Come in."

I smile at him to. "Thank you, Mr. Black, it's good to see you." I walk in, and sit on the sofa in the living room.

Billy wheels in next to me. "You know where the drinks and food are. You eat it enough. Jake's gonna be home soon. Just, wait, I guess." Then he puts the TV on.

We watch until Jacob comes running through the door. He doesn't look surprised at all that I'm here. He must have seen my car outside. I get up and go hug him.

"Hey!" He yelled.

"Hi!" I yelled back, squeezing him tight.

Billy puts his hands over his ears. "Jeez guys, calm down. I don't need hearing aids yet."

...

After a quick snack, Jacob and I went down to walk by the water on the beach. It was then did I begin my rant about Bella.

"She asks me for help and then she has the nerve to say that she doesn't need me! Who does she think she is?! I'm the older sister here, she should listen to me! Why did she even move here! My life was so much simpler without her in it!" I finally finished and sat down on a rock in a huff.

Jacob smiles. "You done?"

I nod. "Yeah. Any advice?"

He nods. "Try to understand her."

"What do you mean, try to understand her? That's all I've ever tried to do! And I've always failed! She just doesn't open up to me, what am I suppose to do about it?"

"She doesn't do it? Or you don't let her?" he asks.

I growl. "Okay, I already heard that from Edward Cullen, I really don't need it from you."

His face contorts. "Edward Cullen?"

I nod. "Yeah. I was really mad at her her first day, and he listened to me when I ranted."

He nodded. "So, are you going to apologize?"

I shake my head. "No way. I am just going to avoid her for the rest of my life."

Jake laughs. "And how are you gonna manage to do that while you live under the same roof?"

I shrug. "Simple. I spend my days here, eat here, and crawl in my window to sleep." I stretch. "Speaking of dinner, can I stay tonight? I'm really not in the mood for Bella to spoil my dinner."

"Sure, sure. But you are going to hate me."

I look at him confused. "Why?"

He shrugs. "Because-THIS!" He reaches over, grabs me, and we fall into the water below.

I bring my head out of the freezing water. "Jake! That was so not funny!"

Jacob laughs. "It kinda was, Ames."

I swim over and dunk his head in the water. He pops back out, his face shivering. I laugh. "Now _that,_ that is funny."

And we spent the next half hour throwing water at each other.

Have I mentioned the Jacob is my most favourite person in the world?

...

I got home pretty late, and Bella was already in bed. So I didn't see her until the next morning.

I didn't speak a word to her, and she didn't speak a word to me. She was probably still seething over our arguement yesterday. I mean, I still am too, but I've hated Bella for a while now. Being angry at her isn't something new for me.

I easily walked on the ice and walked to my car. I heard a _thump_ and turned around, only to see Charlie picking Bella up of the ground. I tried to control an eye-roll. Really, is there anything that this girl can try to do?

I parked a few spots down from her. I sit in my car for a while, thinking about what Jacob had said to me yesterday, and what Edward had said to me the week before. About giving Bella a chance. I have given her a chance, haven't I? I mean, I've tried to get along with her, but not that hard. Maybe that's it. Maybe to fix our relationship I need to apologize. Oh jeez, what am I saying?

I roll my eyes at the banter going on in my head and get out of my Jeep. I start walking when I hear tires sliding. I look up to see Tyler Crowley's van skidding on the ice. Towards a car. _Bella's_ car to be more exact.

I don't know what happened. A sister instinct kicked in, I guess. But suddenly I wasn't standing. I was running. I ran all the way to a shocked in place Bella and pushed her out of the way.

Oh great, now the van was coming towards _me._ I don't make sense sometimes. I just said how much I hated Bella, but I just saved her life.

I must be the most complex person on this earth.

As the van spiraled towards me, I decided to keep my eyes open. If I'm going to die, I'm going to look it straight in the eye. I throw my hands over my head, though I know that it won't help, and wait for the blow...

_SCREECH_

Well, there _was_ a blow, but I was still alive. I looked to my left, and suddenly, a pair of eyes are there that weren't there before. Those pair of golden eyes belonged to Edward Cullen.

I took deep, shaky breaths, and tried to get up off the ground. But Edward wouldn't let me. "Just stay down, Amy! An ambulance is coming." I look over to the van in front of us, and a hand sized dent was there, but not a scratch was on Edward.

My eyes widen. "How did you get here so fast? And how did you make that mark?" I gestured to the van.

He looked me dead in the eye. "Amy, I was standing right next to you."

I shake my head, which was aching. "I know I was almost killed and everything, but I think I'd remember if you were standing next to me."

He shakes his head. "No Amy, I was next to you."

I growl and shake my head, which was still aching. "No Edward, you weren't. Why can't you just say it and be done with it?"

"I just, I can't Amy. Can't you understand that?"

"No!" I practically shout. I see people gettting closer to moving the van completely away, so I turn to Edward. "We're not done discussing this."

"Fine." he barked.

With a final shove, people were finally able to move the van enough for the paramedics to come and get Edward and me out. They tried putting me in a bed, which I complied with, but then they tried putting on a neck brace, which I flat out refused.

When I got there, half the school was there too. I was put in the same room as Tyler Crowley, the guy who was driving the van, and I swear, if that accident didn't break his neck, I will.

"Amy, I'm really sorry. I didn't see Bella, and then I couldn't stop when I saw you..."

I cut him off. "It's okay, really Tyler, no harm no foul."

"No harm?" Charlie asked angrily as he stormed in, Bella on his heels. "You're in the hospital Amy! How is that no harm?"

"When I'm not hurt? I'm not bleeding, I appear to have no bruises, and no broken bones. I just want to see the doctor and go home."

"Well, ask and you shall recieve." A new voice says, coming into the room. A gorgeous blond doctor walked in, coming over to me. I look at his nametag that reads 'Cullen'.

It so figured.

"Well, Doctor Cullen, how bad is the damage? Can I just take Advil and go home?" I ask eagerly. I looked over to a curtain to see Edward standing there. I give him a mini-glare, which he pretends not to see.

"Your head doesn't hurt at all? Edward said you fell pretty hard."

"My head is _fine_ Doctor Cullen. Really."

"Well, you were right about no broken bones, and it doesn't look like you have a concussion. But come back if you have problems with your eye sight, or if you feel dizzy." He instructs.

I nod and jump off the bed. "Thank you Doctor Cullen." I walk right past Charlie and Bella and walk right up to Edward. "I need to talk to you."

He just nods and follows me out the door. I see Bella narrow her eyes at me, but I pretend not to notice.

Edward and I stopped at the end of the hall. "Chief Swan and Bella are waiting for you."

"Charlie still has some forms to sign. We need to talk. How did you stop that van?" He looks like he's about to lie again, so I raise up my hand. "And don't even think about lying to me, Mr. Cullen. You will seriously regret it."

"It was adrenaline. The thrill of a van coming to crush you gave me a rush, and I stopped the car. This is possible, you can Google it." He insists.

I nod. "Okay. That would explain how you stopped the van. But how did you run all the way from your car to Bella's?"

He sighs. "I was standing next to you the entire time."

I growl. "Edward, no you weren't! And I wasn't hallucinating either. You came from your car to Bella's so fast, and stopped a van." I see Bella starting to round the corner, so I turn to Edward again. "Look, I won't say a word to anybody. Just know that." With that, Bella finally reached us. She slightly blushes when she sees Edward, but turns to me. "Ready to go?"

I eyed Edward, then looked back to her. "Yeah. Let's go." Then without warning, Bella had her arms wrapped around me.

I stumble a little, but regained my posture. I hugged her slightly. "Uh. Okay."

Bella pulled back with tears in her eyes. "You saved my life. You could have _died_."

I shake my head. "Please, no tears, I don't do well with tears."

Bella laughs. Then goes serious. "I'm sorry about what I said the other day. I didn't mean it. I _do_ need my big sister. And today proved it."

I nod. "I guess I should apologize too. I was being pretty rotten."

Bella smiles. "Shall we?" She holds her arm out for me.

For once in what seems like a long time, I genuinely smile at my sister. I hook my arm through hers. "Let's." Then we walk down the hall. But I look over my shoulder once, to look at Edward Cullen. I was going to find out what he was if it killed me.

And I fear that it actually might.

** You might be thinking "But he was supposed to save Bella." Don't worry, this is still Edward/Bella, I just thought it'd be more fun if Edward had saved Amy instead. Besides, this will be how Amy figures out what the Cullens are.**

** Amy's outfit for the chapter is on my polyvore! Check it out! **

** REVIEW! THANKS! STAY TUNED!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Happy March! Well, at least it's March here. **

**I'm super glad that you guys liked Edward saving Amy! I liked it too!**

**DISCLAIMER: TWILIGHT IS STEPHENIE MEYER'S**

**Enjoy!**

After I convinced Bella to go back to school and Charlie to work, I pretended to go to sleep. After I heard both their cars leave, I snapped my eyes open and went into action. I grabbed my keys and ran out the door to my Jeep. I climb in, and start the engine. Then I took my car over to La Push. If anyone is going to know something about Edward Cullen, I'd bet my buttons that it's Billy or Jacob. After all, I've had the privilage to go to a council meeting, and I distinctly remember Doctor Cullen's name being mentioned. I mean, I fell asleep during the meeting, so I wasn't sure. Hey! Don't look at me like that! I was just overflowed with projects that week and had finally finished everything, and okay, I was bored out of my mind.

I pulled into Jacob's school lot, and got out of my car. I then went around asking anybody if they've seen Jacob, or if they know what class he had next. On the rez, everybody knew everybody, so it wasn't that hard to find out that Jacob was on his way to English.

I got directions to the hall, and went running after him after I saw the back of Jake's head. "JAKE!" I yelled after him. The yell caused my head to pound in pain.

He quickly turns around, and his face lights up. "Amy! What are you doing here?" He asks, running up to meet me halfway.

"I ditched." I say. His eyes widened. I laughed at him. "Just kidding Jake. I'll tell you about it, but you have to come with me."

"So you want me to ditch?"

"Aww, come on Jake! Live a little." I nudged him in the stomach. He laughs, then turns to his friend, whom I see is Quil. "Make up a story for me?"

Quil nods. "Sure. See you around Ames."

"You too Quil." I grab Jake's arm and we run out one of the doors. I head to my Jeep, but Jake looks at me funny. "But my car?..."

I shake my head. "I'll bring you back to your car. I just really need to talk to you."

His face goes serious when he sees how serious I am. He climbs into my car, and I drive us down to the beach.

I pull up on the beach, and we start walking. We keep walking, and Jake keeps looking at me expectantly. "So I almost died today."

He snaps his head towards mine. "What?!"

I turn my head to his. "Yup. Trying to save Bella's life. How ironic." I laugh nervously. But then I say the next thing that I was kinda dreading. "But Edward Cullen saved me."

"Edward Cullen? Hey, am I being replaced as your best friend?"

I laugh. "Yeah, Edward and I are besties now. We're like this." I cross my fingers together. "We talk late into the night, work on cars together, and push each other into water." We laugh, but then I continue. "But here's the thing. I pushed Bella out of the way from her car, and Edward came over to save me. He _ran_ all the way from his car from _across the lot,_ and _stops_ the truck from hitting me."

Jacob's eyes widen. "So-are you saying that Edward _Cullen_ stopped a car?"

I nod. "Yeah. But here's the thing. He tried to deny that he ran across the lot. I think he's trying to hide something. Do you have any idea what it could be? I remember a legend about the Cullens that you Quileutes have."

He nods. "Yeah, the Cold Ones."

Right. I try to rack my brain about what the Cold Ones were. Think...think...okay, all I really gathered from that one council meeting was the Cullens name. "Oh, and I want the short version. I remember that Council meeting was pretty boring."

Jacob laughs, then nods. "Okay. So the Cold ones are vampires. My ancestors descend from wolves, and my great grandfather Ephriam Black met the Cold Ones, which are the Cullens."

I stop in my tracks. "Really? Vampires?"

He nods. "Yup."

I start walking again. Then I turn around to face Jacob. "Okay, that's it. That's all I needed to know." Then I start walking back to my truck. How he got to me so fast. How he was able to stop a freaking van. Why he was covering up so badly about what I saw. The fact that his family and him aren't biologically related, but look almost exactly alike. Why I never see them eat anything. It all...makes sense...

"Hey wait! That's all you needed me for?" He asked in disbelief.

I nod. "Yup." Then I get back into my Jeep, and so does Jacob. I drop him back at school, and then drive back home. At the stop light, I see Charlie's car beside me. I panick and quickly drive when the light goes green. I run as fast as I can with a small headache. I drop my keys on the table, and run up to the attic steps. I pull them down and ran up. I jumped on my bed, and pretend to be asleep. I hear Charlie open the steps, and comes up to check on me. "Amy?"

I looked at him, and use a croaky voice. "Yeah Dad?"

"Oh, just checking on you. Do you need anything?"

"No. No I don't." Then I lay my head on the pillow, then bring it back up. "Actually, do you have directions to the Cullen house?"

He looks at me funny. "Why?"

"Because I wanted to get my homework that I missed." I say, lying quickly.

Charlie believes it, and quickly writes them down. I have to pretend to be sleeping after he leaves, but after he does, I actually do fall asleep. In my dream, Tyler's van was coming towards me again, and I look over to Bella, who was just standing there like an idiot. I hear a screeching noise, and Edward's stopped the van again. I look at him gratefully, but then he leans over and bites at my neck, draining me of my blood. I scream at the top of my lungs, scream for help, but nobody moves to help me. I keep screaming, and feel myself getting weak and weaker.

"Amy!"

I gasp in deeply and sit up in bed. I look up to see Bella. She smooths my hair back. "Hey, are you okay?"

I nod quickly. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine." Then I think about my dream, and my new knowledge. "I have to meet somebody." I throw my covers off and leap out of bed.

"Jacob?" She asks.

I grab my jacket and my boots. "Just someone." I grab the instructions off my bedside table, and rush down the stairs.

"Well, will you be home for dinner? I don't wanna cook too much." She asks.

"Well, I don't know, but I should be." I grab my keys and run out the door. "I'll call you and let you know!"

I start taking the directions that Charlie wrote down for me. Eventually, I come up to a path, which I see as my last turn. I take it, and pull up into a driveway. The Cullen's driveway, to be more exact. I take a deep breath, then take my keys out of the ignition and get out the car. I walk up to the door, and politely knock.

Hang on. What was I doing going to a house filled with vampires? With nobody to help me? Oh God, I really need to start thinking before I act!

Okay, you know what? It was a mistake to come here. Maybe I can bail. I turn around to run, when the door opens.

"Hello?" I hear a musical voice say.

I internally wince and turn around to come face to face with a heart shaped faced woman, with caramal hair framing her face. "Can I help you?" She asks politely.

"Actually, I don't think so anymore, so.." I gesture toward my Jeep. "So I'm just gonna..." I start to walk away, when I hear, "Amy, wait."

This time I actually wince. Damn it. I really need to start thinking things through. "Yes Edward?"

"Can we talk?" He asks, gesturing to the inside of his house.

"Actually, according to your Dad, I need to be resting, so.." I gesture to my car again.

"Amelia. Please? I think this is going to be important." He holds his hand out.

I let out a sigh, and I grab his hand, which was _extremely_ cold. He pulled me in, and I internally groan when I see his whole family in the living room.

Somebody should just put a tracker on me so they'll stop me before I do anything stupid.

**I know it must be pretty early for Amy to find out, but I don't really care lol. **

** REVIEW! THANKS! STAY TUNED!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: …So.**

**I am so sorry I haven't updated in amonths! I came up with two new story ideas and the months just got away from me…..**

**So, here is more Amy! **

**DISCLAIMER: TWILIGHT IS NOT MINE**

**Enjoy!  
**

I let go of Edward's hand when I walked in. I was lead into the living room, Mrs. Cullen behind me and Edward in front of me. Wait, herded is more the word.

I have constantly heard of and seen the Cullens at school. I know that they didn't really talk to anyone, and that they were all together, as Jessica said. They were all inhumanly beautiful. Alice has a very small frame, with a pixie hair cut. Jasper was a honey blond, and looked like he was in pain almost all the time. Emmett was the size of a bear, and had curly, dark brown hair. Rosalie was a blond beauty, who looked like she should be a supermodel, which made me feel instantly insecure. Even though they all claim to not be related, how do they all have the same eye colour?

Edward gestured to a chair. "Sit." He said. Well, it's more like he ordered me too, but I complied.

I gingerly sit in the seat, and look at the family. If what I'm thinking is right, then I definitely should not have come alone. Carlisle gave me a warm smile, probably to try and make me feel comfortable, which I kinda did.

"So, Amelia," He begins.

I can't help it. "Just Amy." I say.

He smiles again. "Amy. It seems like you know more than you let on."

How does one let this secret out? "I only know what I saw, and what I've heard."

"And what have you heard?" Carlisle politely asked.

"Umm, I know a werewolf legend, and they mentioned the Cold Ones." I say carefully.

"And who told you these legends?" Edward asked.

Uh-oh. Should I rat Jacob out? Or be a good friend and just not say who? Well, I can't lie to the Cullens. I may not be all that good friends with Edward, but he knows that I am an awful liar under pressure. "I have a friend who is a Quileute. I heard from him." Well, I didn't exactly say who.

I swear I heard Edward mumble under his breath, "Damn wolves can't keep their mouths shut…".

Carlisle clearly spoke to me. "And what did these legends say, Amy?"

I take a deep breath. Here goes nothing. "The legends stated of a treaty between the Quileute's and the Cold Ones. And they also stated that," another deep breath. Now here goes everything. "That the Cold Ones that signed the treaty, were you."

Carlisle steeled himself. "And do you believe them?"

"Well, that treaty was almost fifty years ago. And you guys still look pretty young. I mean, it's impossible right?" I say, and start to laugh. But then I realized that no one was laughing with me, and my laugh eventually died, and I cleared my throat. "You guys aren't serious, are you?"

Carlisle just looked to his wife, who nodded, and looked to the rest of his family, who nodded. The only one who didn't nod was Rosalie. Then Carlisle looked back to me, and says, "The legends are true. We are the Cold Ones."

I shiver. "Cold Ones, as in…." I begin with a gulp.

"Vampires." Edward finishes for me.

I decided that I couldn't handle this right now. I jump out of my chair. "You know, I didn't tell Bella what time I'd be home, so I gotta go…." Then I made a run for it, but Edward was in front of me before I could get to the front door, and I screamed, putting a hand over my now pumping insanely heart. "Dude! Don't do that!"

"Amy, can I talk to you? Alone?" Edward asks.

I point to the front door. "My dad is a cop, and according to your dad, I'm supposed to be resting right now. Doctor's orders." I push past Edward who just grabs my wrist. I hang my head in defeat, and let him lead me upstairs. We seem to walk into his room. I looked around it. It wasn't what you'd be expecting a fifty year old (possibly even older) vampire's to look like. It was really neat, and it was up to date with the latest trends. I'm pondering over why there is so much room when I realize the answer. "Where's your bed?"

He just shrugs his shoulders like it's no big deal. "I don't have one. Now," he sits down on a sofa looking thing he has. He gestures for me to sit next to him, and I gingerly do. "You realize I won't tell a single soul, not even Bella, right?" I suddenly blurt.

He looks at me kinda surprised. "Really?"

I nod. "Of course. You and your family are good people. I wouldn't do anything to hurt you or them publicly."

"But if we lost control for even a second, we wouldn't hesitate in harming you." Edward points out.

"Then isn't it a good thing that we're not around each other that much?" I say with a smirk. "Really Edward, it's fine." My phone decides to ring, and I answer it. "Hello?"

"Amy! Are you coming home or not?" Bella asks.

I exchange a look with Edward, and he nods. "Yeah, I'll be home soon."

"Okay, then. I'll see you soon." Bella says, then she hangs up.

I hang up too, and sigh. I turn to Edward. "Can I go home now? Or are we not done with the interrogations?"

Edward smiles a crooked smile. "Of course you can go home now. But Amy, this stays between you and my family. Right?"

I make the lock-my-lips-and-throw-away-the-key gesture. "My lips are sealed. Now if you excuse me," I say, standing up. "I still have a pulsing headache, and I would like to sleep for a while before Bella starts shoving food down my throat."

He chuckles. "I'll show you out."

We make our way down the stairs, and all of his family are standing at the door.

"Oh, I promised I won't tell a single soul." I tell them.

Carlisle nods. "Yes, we heard."

"Heard? How on earth could you have..." I begin, then it hits me. "Oh, right. Vampire hearing."

Everyone laughs, except for Rosalie, who is just glaring at me. I look around awkwardly. "Right, then! I should go. Bella's kinda worried about me."

I walk out the door, everyone chiming out goodbyes. I drive as steadily as I can, trying not to freak out over the fact that I am friends with two vampires.

When I get home, I walk right passed Bella, and lie down on the sofa. After her trying to talk to me, she realizes I'm not gonna talk and goes back to making dinner. By the time she's done, Charlie's home, and we all have dinner before I go to my room in the attic. I lay down on my bed, and think about what to do about the Cullens.

1) I could be the smart person and not talk to them. Warn Bella to stay away from Edward and his family

But I already told the Cullens I wasn't going to change how I acted and not tell anybody. Damn me making promises!

I fell asleep quickly that night, thinking about vampires and werewolves and being in the middle.

...

The next day was a bio field trip for Bella's class. To be honest, I was pretty glad that she was gone. But that didn't stop nearly the whole school asking if I was okay from the accident.

After the 60th person asked me if I was okay after 2nd period, I decided I needed a breather. So I quickly escaped the school building to where the football field and the bleachers were. I knew skipping school wasa wrong, but I didn't care.

I set my bag on the ground, sat down next to it, stuck my earbuds in, and pulled out the first Harry Potter book. Whenever I needed comfort, I always read Harry Potter, one of my favourite book series ever. I was so heartbroken when I finally finished the series.

I felt myself starting to relax more as more time passed. I like being around people, I'm very social. But right now, it all became too overwhelming.

The cool breeze of Forks has never felt so refreshing.

...

Bella's issues with the Cullens have become to much for me to handle or listen to. While Edward and his family knew that I knew about them being vampires, that didn't mean that the suddenly became my best friends. I mean, Alice and Edward occasionally talked to me during class, but that was it. And to be honest, I was relieved. Since finding out they were vampires, I felt a little uneasy around them. Edward had once mentioned that they could lose control at any moment, and I didn't want to be there at that moment.

Bella still liked Edward, and tried to get to know him better, but Edward sort of ignored her. Up until today, when I saw Bella and Edward talking at the lunch line.

Bella had told me that her friends invited her to La Push, and said that if I wanted to come, I could. Well, it's a weekend, and I probably would have ended up at La Push with Jacob anyways. So I told her yes.

I brought Merlin with me, mainly because he loves La Push and Jacob. It wasn't particularly sunny, so I wore a long sleeved shirt, jeans, and a jacket.

Merlin didn't mind it at all though. He ran around and splashed in the water. No doubt I'll have to give him a bath later so he doesn't smell like La Push water.

I was starting to get bored, just sitting around with Bella's friends. We went on a couple hikes, but then some guys decided to go surfing, the idiots. Well, I can't judge. I once went cliff diving. I mean, it wasn't that high, but I still did it. And it was a pretty big thrill.

I break out into a huge smile when I see Jacob and Embry. It kinda dies when I see Sam and Paul. I never really liked them. They just made me kinda feel weird. Sam was a nice enough guy, but it looked like Paul was someone who seriously needed anger management classes.

"Hey Jake!" I say as he comes up to us. But my smile completely disappears when he walks right past me and sits next to Bella.

"Hey, Bella." He said.

"Hey Jake. Are you stalking me or something?" Bella asks him.

"Hey! You're on my rez, remember?" He says, a bit sarcastically.

"I am too, just so you know." I add.

He turns around, acknowledging me for the first time since he arrived. "Oh, hey, Amy." And he turns back to Bella.

I feel anger building up in me. She has everything of mine already! My room, my Dad's attention, _my damn wafers!_ My best friend is something she shouldn't be allowed to have!

I know that if I don't leave, then I am gonna end up punching someone in the face, so I get up and start walking, Merlin at my heels. Someone runs up beside me, and I turn to see that it's Embry. "Hey, Amy! What happened?"

I shake my head, releasing the anger. "Nothing. I just needed a walk."

Embry gives me a look. "I know you better than that."

I roll my eyes. "It's Jake. He's fawning all over Bella."

"Oh. So you're jealous?" He asks.

I literally stop in my tracks. "What?" I ask in disbelief. Did he seriously just suggest that I'm jealous? "It's not like that with Jake and me. We're just friends!"

"Oh, so why are you angry then?" Embry asks a little smugly.

"Because Bella is just angering me! She stole my room, my Dad's attention, my wafers!" I say, stopping my foot. "She is not allowed to have my best friend."

"Aren't you being a little selfish there, Ames?" Embry asks.

I huff when I realize that he's right. "Yeah I guess. But I'm sticking to what I say. I don't like Jake like that. And unless you're looking to be beat up again, then you should drop it." I'm such a tomboy. Instead of hanging out with girls at my school, I'd hang out with the guys on the rez. That being said, I do have some girl friends, but not a lot. So growing up around guys, I learned to love playing rough, and I'd beat up these guys like it was nothnig. I did it less often now, as I can actually be charged with assault without making it look like we were just fooling around.

I turn around when I hear my name being called, and Bella's friend Angela gesturing towards the parking lot. Guess that means we're leaving. "I'm sorry Embry, I gotta go." I say, then start walking, my dog following me.

"Wait, why don't you stay?" Quil suggests, following me. "Then you can hang out with Jake alone." When I give him a glare, he says, "Not like that, of course not. Just please don't beat me up!"

I roll my eyes, but laugh at Embry. "Calm down, man. It's okay."

We end up back with the rest of the group. Jacob must have finally _noticed _that I was here because he came right up to me. "Hey Ames! Can you stay? We can hang out back at the house, it's getting kinda cold."

I shake my head. Even though I'm already over it, he's not getting away with it so easily. "Sorry Jake, I have homework. Maybe some other time." I walk right passed him, and over to my Jeep. I have this special dog seatbelt, so I strap Merlin in and drive home, still feeling a little irritated.

When I got home, Bella went straight to her room. I was a little bugged that she didn't even offer to help out with dinner, so I just started it on my own. After I got it started, I went and gave Merlin a bath so that he was nice and clean.

I went upstairs to let Bella know that dinner was ready, so when I opened the door I saw that she was on the computer. I caught a glimpse of what she was looking at before she turned around and opened up a file of homework. She was on Google, and in the search bar was the word _vampire._

"What is it?" Bella asked, turning around in her chair.

"I just wanted to say that dinner was ready." I say, and turn and leave.

So Bella suspected the Cullens too. I don't really know how, but I guess what happened to me bothered her more than she let on. Also when I was walking with Embry, I noticed that she was walking with Jacob. Had he told her of the Quileute legends too? If so, then Bella might be in danger. And if she is, then that means I am. Damn it, another reason not to like her!

...

The next day when Bella and I got to school, she walked right into the forest and Edward follows her. She's probably gonna tell him that she knows he's a vampire. But why do it in the forest? That's a bit weird.

She wasn't in school all day, so I told the secretary not to call the house, and that I'd just tell my Dad. She so owes me for saving her!

I went home, and Bella was there. "Are you crazy? Why the hell did you ditch?" I ask.

"Amy, there's something I have to tell you." She says, and grabs my arm. She leads me into her bedroom, and I sit on her bed.

"Now, what I'm gonna tell you is probably gonna be really unbelievable." She starts.

I'm friends with a couple of vampires, I can't get any weirder than that. "Try me." I say.

Bella takes a deep breath before speaking. "Edward Cullen and his family are vampires."

My jaw drops open in fake disbelief. Should I let her know that I already knew? I probably should, if she finds out about it later from someone like Edward she's gonna be pissed at me. Wait, when did I start caring? "This is brand new information!" I say, exactly as Phoebe Buffay had said in the episode of Friends where Rachel had told Ross that she was pregnant.

Bella lets out a sigh. "You're quoting Friends again. You already knew?"

I make a 'little bit' sign with my fingers. "Just a little."

"How?" She asks in disbelief.

"Well, I went to a Quileute meeting once, and I heard some legends there about the Cold Ones, which I presume Jacob told you. And when Edward saved me from that van, he was all the way across the lot. There was no way humanly possible that he could have done that. Then when I confronted him and his family about it, they told me. I've known for a few weeks now." I say.

"And you didn't tell me." She states.

I shrug. "I didn't want to freak you out. Besides, I promised the Cullens I wouldn't tell anyone, not even you."

Bella rolls her eyes. "You suck."

I lift a shoulder. "Kinda. Now, I take it telling someone that you know they're a vampire doesn't take all day, so why were you gone?"

She blushes. "I was with Edward."

I make an 'awww' sound. "My little sister all grown up. Now, have fun with making that work. I'm gonna go start my homework." I say, then get up and leave before I let our touchy-feely moment get too big.

**TBC...**

**I'm covering a lot in these chapters to come! It shouldn't be long before we're on New Moon, and then Eclipse, and then Breaking Dawn! So yeah, this'll follow the movies, only to make it go faster.**

**Amy's outfits on Polyvore, and my Polyvore is linked in my profile!**

**Are you glad I'm back with Amy?**

**REVIEW! THANKS! STAY TUNED!**


End file.
